


We All Have Our FALTS

by Izz2267



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, Magic(ish) AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izz2267/pseuds/Izz2267
Summary: Cynthia shows up on earth one followed by a new threat and his army. But when the dead turn out to be not so dead after all, who will have seen it coming. What secrets will be uncovered when the heroes fight this new foe and some seem to know more then they are letting on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like the story.  
> I do not own any of these TV shows, or any of the characters (other then my OCs). Also, I know it says Cindy Reynolds, but I’m going to be using the last name Mordeth. Warning, this first chapter is a bit of beginning of the story fluff between mostly Cindy and Cisco

It was a normal day in Central City, well as normal as a day in a city full of meta-humans can be. Most of team Flash was sitting in the cortex, bored because there was nothing to do, when a breach opened and Cynthia jumped out of it.

“Hey guys,” she said.

“Hey Gypsy, what’s up?” Caitlyn asked. At this point, only Cisco knew her real name.

“Nothing much, I was hoping to spend some time with Cisco,” she responded. Looking around the room she asked,” Where is he anyways?”

“Oh, he’s in his lab, working on god knows what,” Iris told her.

At the mention of god, Cindy winced, stiffed, then recovered by saying,” Well, I’m gonna try to pull him away from whatever he’s doing,” by that point, no one even relized she winced in the first place. Everyone waved and muffled their goodbyes as the collector went to go pull her boyfriend away from his work.

******

“Hey Cisco,” Cindy said, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind. Cisco was sitting at the desk in his lab, tinkering with a device,” What are you doing?”

“I,” he started, looking up from his work just long enough to kiss her cheek, then went back to tinkering, “am building a device that will help us to track Barry if he ever decides to time travel again. Even though I hope he never does that EVER again.”

“Don’t we all,” Cindy murmured, so quiet that Cisco didn’t hear. In a normal-volume voice, she continued, ”I think that Barry learned his lesson about time travel, with Savitar and all, so why don’t you take a break and come with me to get coffee.”

“Sure, let me just put this stuff away.”

“K, do you want me to help you?” she asked.

“No it's fine, I’ve got this,” Cisco responded as he stood up. Cindy moved to the side of the room. As she watched Cisco clean, she noticed that his computer had a very complex looking algorithm on its screen.

“Whats this?” she asked. Cisco turned around to see what Cindy was looking at.

“Oh that, that's an algorithm I’m working on that will help us to ID metas faster.”

“Cool, how does it work?” 

Turning back to his work, Cisco responded, ”Well it will help to narrow down our searches by eye and hair color, also considering how many of the metas have been presumed dead, it is able to access files from at least a year before the accelerator explosion, or will be able to, once I finish it.” 

Cindy hummed in understanding. 

So caught up in his cleaning, Cisco didn’t even realize when Cindy went onto his computer and began to finish writing out his algorithm. He didn’t hear the click of the keys as she wrote out more of the algorithm than he had figured out, barely looking at the screen or the keypad. She was looking at Cisco, so that when he turned around, she was standing by the wall, completely innocent.

“Ready to go?” she asked. He nodded in response, and they started walking to Jitters. Cindy's arms were wrapped around Cisco’s arm, with her right hand in his left. She was leaning on him, fully trusting him, as her eyes were closed while they walked. She let him lead her to Jitters. As they walked, Cindy realized that in that moment, or any time she was with Cisco, she felt the happiest she's been in years.

******

The second they walked into the door, Cindy took in a large breath, smelling the scent of coffee in the air. She immediately relaxed, and as Cisco went to buy their coffee, she went to save their normal seats in the back corner booth.

A few minutes later, Cisco came over to the table with their drinks. Smiling, Cindy took her drink from Cisco, and closed her eyes in pleasure as she took a sip.

“Mmm, thank you,” she said.

“You’re welcome,” he redponded. After around 30 minutes of drinking coffee, talking, and Cisco trying to figure out Cindy’s last name, a man walked into Jitters. He was wearing a simple black button up shirt, a red blazer, and black dress pants. He had very dirty blond hair, brown eyes, and even features.

At the sight of him, Cynthia froze.

“We need to go,” she said with force, the tone in her voice and her facial expression showed no indication that she was joking. In fact, for the first time since he meet her, if she were to ask him what expression was on her face right then, Cisco would have said she looked scared.

“Why?” Cisco asked, he had no idea why the strongest and most fearless person he knew was scared.

“We just do, I’ll tell you why later.”

Cisco, trusting Cynthia as always, followed her out the back door.

Once they left, eight people, two in each corner of the room stood up, their faces covered by one article of clothing or another. They watched as the man in black and red turned his head, just in time to see Cindy and Cisco leave the shop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is just a small scene before everyone is introduced. Mostly dialogue.
> 
> Also, sorry if anything is misspelled.

Cynthia and Cisco arrived in the Star Labs breach room through a breach of blue light.

“Mind telling me what just happened?” Cisco asked with confusion and worry laced through his voice.

“I saw someone,” Cindy responded in the same tone she had used when they had talked about Abra Kadabra months ago.

“Who?” he asked, when Cindy didn’t respond he continued, ”What are you hiding?”

“Don’t worry about it,” she said. Cindy started walking up the stairs towards the door with Cisco on her heels. Now, Cisco was really worried.

“Gypsy, what's happening?” Cisco asked. Cindy didn’t answer. “Cynthia, talk to me, please. Who did you see?” At the use of her real name, Cindy turned around.

“His name is Conner,” she started, with the most hate and anger Cisco had ever heard, ”and he’s bad news.”

“ Well maybe it wasn’t him, maybe it was his doppelganger.”

“He has no doppelgängers Cisco,” Cindy responded, at this point, she was on the verge of yelling, ”He killed them. At Least, the ones on the first 30 earths.”

“Well that's… horrible,” Cisco said.

“Yeah, and if he’s here…” Cindy stopped talking mid sentence.

“If he’s here what?” Cisco asked skeptically.

With an expression Cisco could only assume was her thinking face, Cindy spoke with urgency, ”we need to gather a team. Please, contact every crime fighter you know. We’re going to need their help.”

“Why?”

“Because if Conner’s here, then so is his army.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is late. I'm trying to post once a week but I may not be able to sometimes. On another note, can we just pretend for the sake of my story that Martin isn't dead, Mon-El doesn't have a wife, and Thea wasn't in a coma & she's been in the field as Speedy all season, Thanks.  
> P.S. I don't really know whats been happening in Arrow this season, so sorry if I get any facts wrong.

Sara was pacing around in the library of the waverider due to multiple complaints of bordism from her team when Gideon told her there was a message received by the ship from S.T.A.R. Labs in 2017.

“Play it please Gideon”,she said. Sara watched as Cisco’s face showed up on the screen of the monitor. She listened as he explained with great urgency in his voice that there was a problem he knew almost nothing about, but according to his girlfriend, the world was in great danger, how he needed the help of all the heros to stop this mysterious threat, and that he would also appreciate if they could contact and enlist the help of any crime fighters that weren’t  
in one of the main four hero teams.

Sara was about to decline the cry for help when she received another message, this time on her holo-projector that was so generously gifted to her by the same person contacting her now, her best friend. 

The message was a single word, projected infront of her face. It read: Conner. In a matter of seconds, Sara had begun speed-walking to the bridge where she called the team, and set a course for Central City 2017.  
******  
Oliver was sitting in the Arrow Cave with Diggle, Curtis, Felicity, Dianna, Renee, and Thea when they received Cisco’s message. Knowing from experience that when Cisco has a girlfriend that says there’s trouble it's no joke, he told Thea to call Roy Harper, and told everyone in the vicinity to start packing for Central City.

“What about Quentin?”, Felicity asked.

“Someone has to run the city while I’m gone.”, was Oliver’s only response. By 5 o’clock that night, Team Arrow was in a van, on their way to Central City.  
******  
Kara was at Cat Co. talking to Jimmy in his office when the device Cisco had given her after the dominators attack, started to vibrate. Reaching for it out of her bag, where she always keeps it, she saw a look on Jimmy’s face that read ‘what is that?’. She quickly explained that it allows her to reach team flash across dimensions, and pressed a button. After pressing the button, a hologram of Cisco popped up, giving her the same information the other teams got. 

Kara started to walk out the door when Jimmy spoke,” wait. I’m coming with you,” Kara was about to protest but Jimmy continued talking,” the message said every hero you know, and the Guardian, I am a hero.” At that Kara just nodded and the two of them went to the D.E.O. to play the message for everyone there.

“Whatever this threat is, it must be serious if team flash is contacting us.”, J’onn said in his ever serious tone of voice.

“Hey Kara, can you play it again?”, Alex asked in a tone that made Winn think she knew more than she was letting on.

“Yeah, Why?”, the Kryptonian responded.

“I just - I thought that I heard a voice at the end of the message.” Kara nodded and replayed the message. Sure to what Alex heard, there was a very faint female voice at the end of the video. All the voice had said was ‘Cisco’, and in the last second or so before the video ended, a hand came into the frame. Both J’onn and Alex had seen that in that split second, on the wrist of the mysterious hand was a tattoo that resembled fire, and that it had moved.

After seeing it, J’onn and Alex looked at each other with a knowing expression on their faces. They immediately agreed to go, saying that the two of them, Jimmy, Kara, Mon-El, and Winn would be the ones to go to Earth one to face this strange foe.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone can figure out why FALTS is uppercase in the title, comment and tell me.


End file.
